phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Templates
Why do we need all the new infoboxes? We really don't have much use for some of them. The Fireside Girls one for example. There are only two named Fireside Girls. And PFT has four named members, five if you count Candace. Are you going to remove the character infoboxes in favor of the new ones? Why don't we just fix the infobox that we are currently using rather than trying to implement a myriad of different ones. Plus, I find the different colors distracting and the darker ones are hard to read. I do, however, like how you removed the borders, but I think it's too narrow. I'm still in favor of lining the infoboxes up with the size of the Wikia ads. Let me know what you're thinking on this. —Topher 23:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Look, these things give you the same information, but is smaller, less cramped and cluttered, and if you don't like the color I will fix it so it's easy to see. I really hope to just outdate the old ones and replace them with these. It doesn't matter if not a lot of people fit into the category. It makes us look professional. I worked hard on this, and I really do not want it to go to waist. The templates are fine in my book. I've actually got way more to make, so yeah. And good job on the Phineas and Ferb page! It's all official now! --SuperFlash101 23:38, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Why not just fix what we have? Make the character one what you want it to be, but have all the characters have the same colors. No need to have half a dozen different colors to confuse people with. One color for characters, one for episodes, one for dvds, one for books. This goes back to not confusing people by having lots of different color schemes for episodes based on a complex set of rules. Let's redesign the charcter infobox with the new design and revert the ones that have already been changed -Topher 01:58, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure? I mean, the colors really just show you what they are associated with. Phineas PFT, Isabella Fireside Girls, and Linda Music, etc., etc... I really don't think it's confusing. Maybe, if you can find a way to change the color just by putting "PFT" or "Music," then I guess we could compromise. I'm just kinda tired of the long, cluttered system of the character box. We can replace it with this, since it's the same information just smoother layout, and use a new type of system. This way, people can look at it and know that "Oh, okay, this person's in PFT, and this person's a Fireside Girl." I mean, Wikipedia does the same thing and no one appears to be confused on it there. --SuperFlash101 02:06, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :And also, to make it easier, can you post me, and then I post you back, and you post me again on my page, etc. This way, we can always know if we've been responded. Sorry, I'm just so used to it that way. --SuperFlash101 02:10, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::I had asked you to slow down with the changes to the infoboxes and go back to using Template:Infobox character, making changes to that instead. We can make the changes there instead of using half a dozen different template to do basically the same thing. I've been so frustrated that I haven't been here in nearly a week. As a resolution to the infobox situation, I'm going to ask that you stop changing articles to the new infoboxes immediately. Then, you need to create a Forum topic for the purpose of persuading the community to change to the new templates. Now, don't get me wrong, I like the no-lines format and some of the other changes you've made to the infobox, but I think characters need to have one unified feel to them. We're not Wookieepedia with hundreds of characters that need to be broken down into subcategories and distinguished by different colored infoboxes. That's just my opinion, though. If the community decides to do things your way, then so be it. But they deserve to decide democratically rather than pushed into the decision, one way or the other. —Topher 09:37, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I know, I just am really wanting to apply these templates. I mean, I understand that they may not be needed, but the normal Character box with the plan colors seems kind of draft and redundant. And I recently realized while I took these from Diablo Wiki, this is actually Wikipedia's, and while like most people I hate Wikipedia's policy's, I still like the setup and layout, not to mention quality and design of Character templates. I will bring this up in a Forum, and before so, a preview: These are just basic, normal setups to start off. Once finished creating all, they will include new things, that only these types of character's have. It really looks kind of nice, and bright. -SuperFlash101 21:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) New